MeetingSitting!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Small View-Point, Sometimes changed the Point of View...!


**A/N:** I knew Most of My Readers are Angry with Me especially My Baray as **ABHIDAYAFAN**... Did not get any Review from **SRR** too.. (bha bha.. this is GD Crying Voice)

Others also.. But Guys I m Seriously Busy in These days...

Regarding, **PWINXCEL ANGEL**... Yeah, U can ask any Query to Me through Reviews or PM, Both...

about, My Long Stories... hmmm.. I haven't Any Plot Guys to Write any Long Story on that...

already I m feeling that I m Not Suitable for This FF Forum...

khair, if Anyone have any **PLOT (HAT KE)** , which had DUO working/doing anything Together... Both Genre of Investigative and Non Investigative….

Plz Contact Me... I m Open for that..

Yeah, not Interested in any Such Type of Plot where DUO Separated either through any Mission, Coma, Fight, Transfer, Illness etc...

* * *

This Story is PLOT-LESS...

RIYA (Dreamfanatic) wanted any Small Casual Story on Abhijeet and Ashoke...

I m Sure, This Story will Not Upto the Mark...

a Big Thank You so much Guys...!

* * *

 **Meeting/Seating**

 _He stood Up from His Chair and after Beading Good Bye, Leaving the table, suddenly got a Man and Exclaimed…_

 _Voice 1 (exclaimed tone): Tum…!_

 _Voice 2: hmmm, (looking around with tough way) Date Maarny aayey thy…?_

 _Voice 1(inviting Him on His table again with Sad tone): Kaash…_

 _Voice 2 (sit with): kya Ashoke…!_

 _Ashoke: aur Tum kahan Ghoom rahy ho.. haan.. (naughty) Chupky Chupky…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Aik Case ky Silsily mein Informer sy Milny aaya tha…_

 _Ashoke (little shock): yahan…_

 _Abhijeet (with Smile): haan Yaar, Jagah badalti rehni parti hy… (Ashoke nodded while Abhijeet asked) aur Tum…?_

 _Ashoke: Shadi ki Baat krny aaya tha… (sadly) pr Bani Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (light smile) ab hr baar Thori na koi Bewakoof ban jaye ga…_

 _Ashoke: haan… (after a second) Oye…_

 _Abhijeet Smiling Broadly now, Waiter coming again and Ashoke giving Orders for Fresh Orange Juice with Lime and Olive although added to Abhijeet as…_

 _Ashoke: ek Friend ko Apny In-laws kay liye Kuch Medical Suggestions chahyey tha.. is liye…_

 _Abhijeet (understanding with smile and ask): Bore Nahi hoty…?_

 _Ashoke (with smile): hr Roz… (naughtingly) aur Tum…?_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): hr Pal…_

 _Both laughs either Abhijeet looking around too as it's a Revolving Small Restaurant inside a Shopping Mall so U can easily getting Glimpse of Big Outlets situated around.. Ashoke asked…_

 _Ashoke (teasingly): kya Dhoond rahy ho..?_

 _Abhijeet (who feels that teasing replied in wittiness): Mehbooba (Ashoke laughs loudly on that Sharp Witty reply whether Abhijeet added) Dekh raha hun, Gadgets mein (as already He saw Some Big Gadgets Brands under Roof with) koi Nayii Range aayii hay.._

 _Ashoke (casually): Kehriyet..?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya ka Birthday hy na…_

 _Ashoke (shout): arry Kub..?_

 _Abhijeet (Lovingly): December mein…_

 _Ashoke (disappointed tone): kya Abhijeet.. Birthday December mein hy aur Tum September sy Gift Dhoond rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, Gadgets pr thora pehly sy Dekhna parta hy.. kaun sii Nai Range aayii hay.. Book karwana wagerah.._

 _Ashoke nodded as Waiter Fulfilled their Demands and now Both taking Sips either Abhijeet trying to take out Olive on Serving Plate and Trying to make Stuck it on Stick either side by side Sipping the Juice… Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum Nahi manaty Birthday..?_

 _Ashoke (straight tone): Biwi ki taraf sy Ban hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): ain.. (confuse) kyun..?_

 _Ashoke: kehti hy, Main Birthday manaon ga tou Usy Apni Asal Umer batani par jaye gi (Abhijeet who was taking Sip blast a Big Laugh while Ashoke added) ab Wo ye tou bata Nahi skti ky Wo Mujh sy koi 10/12 saal Choti hy (with wink) Sub ko Pata chal jata hy ky Jhoot Bol rahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (still with laugh): tou koi Gift Shift Nahi.. hain na…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi Yaar, (raising Collar) Ikloty Damad hony ka ye Bara Faida hy… (naughty tone) Susral walun sy Khub Botorta hun…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, malum hy Mujhy.. (disappointed way) kya Batorty hogy…_

 _Ashoke Smiles although Keenly Looking that Game Abhijeet still Playing with that Olive Ball and Stick, Abhijeet feels that Gaze so asked Softly…._

 _Abhijeet (with cute tone): tou phir Tum tou kisi ko Gift dety Nahi hogy…?_

 _Ashoke (straight): Nahi, (after a minute) jis ko Deny ki Chah thi (his voice turn Gloomy Confused Abhijeet who added) jub Usy hee Nahi dy paya tou…_

 _Unexpectedly Abhijeet feels that the Person was so much Important in His Friend Life.._

 _He does not want to ask anything More regarding that Specific Person to make His Friend More Sad but His Voice Tunnel Undelibrately Threw the Query in whispering tone…_

 _Abhijeet (whispery tone): Kaun tha..?_

 _Even He does not Understand Why He asked so Straightly as **THA** meant He was Confirmed about the Person Gender and as well that He was No More not Only in His Friend Life but in This World too.. _

_He was Stunned on His Emotions as How He was so Sure about All this either He is so Cruel or His Friend Tone Verified that Confirmation really Rested Him in Dilemma whereas Ashoke look at Unspecified Spot and started…_

 _Ashoke: Buht Chota sa tha… 5 saal Chota… (lovingly tone) Main Us samy 8 saal ka tha aur Wo mehz 3 ka… (Smilingly tone spread small smiles on Abhijeet Lips too) Naya Naya Daurna Bhagna seekha tha… Khub Phudatka (laugh and added) phirta tha… Grass Hopper lagta tha…_

 _Abhijeet also Smiles still the Topic moving on Lively track, He found Some Wetness in Voice of His Friend who added…_

 _Ashoke: Hum Log Chat pr Khail rahy thy… Wo Bhaga aur achanak hee (Ashoke was stand in a roof, all alone just rounded in an Enclosed Box of Scream) (He was in that Aura added Teary) Chat sy Gir gaya (the Sip coming out from Abhijeet mouth Shocked Him where the Man includes in Tears) Chat ki Dewaarein Nahi theen… (scare tone) wo Chand Seerhyaan, Mujhy laga shayed Main kabhi Utra hee Nahi… hr Seerhi Mujhy Dugni mehsus ho rahi thi… Us ky Sa… (with Tears) Sar sy Khoon.. Main.. haan.. Main (slow teary way) Paani laaya.. aur.. (sobbing) haan… Us kay Sar aur Maathy ko Bhigoya pr Mujhy samjh hee Nahi aa raha tha (more crying while Abhijeet Both Palms now Clutched His Friends Palms Trembling and Wet who adds) Maatha kahan hy.. aur Sar.. (weep) phir Main Bhaag kr Paani laaya.. Usy Pilany ki Koshish (Crying either His Body started Jerking with) Munh sy… Us Paani Nikl raha…_

 _His Body Jerked Loud and Abhijeet grabbed His Arm Strongly brings Ashoke in Reality who Calmed down and Wiping His Tears as now Customers even Employees looking at Him but after finding Abhijeet Tackling Him, Relaxed as They all feels the Tears are of Any Pain and Hurt…_

 _Ashoke (added in Teary tone as now Abhijeet after Rubbing His Arm, Soothing Him, Leaving Him Softly as): Main Us ka Sar Goud mein liye Betha raha… kitna Samy Beet gaya… (looking at Abhijeet with Extreme Pain and Uncountable Stars Falling from His Eyes as) Main ny Usy Maar…_

 _Abhijeet (strong): Bikul Nahi… (again Clutched His Palms and Rubbing them Softly with straight way) kabhi aisa sochna bhi Nahi.. Samjhy… (now Relaxing on His Chair and picking that Sharp pointed stick again with) Wo Aik Hadsa tha.. Koi Guilt Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (clear cut tone): tou Tum kyun Aaj tak Us Guilt mein ho…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him in Complete Shock while the Man on Another Chair now Wiping His Tears by Popping Out Tissues and Signaled Him to Look at His Plate through eyes, Stunned Abhijeet as the Olive Ball Stuck on that Sharp Pointed Stick… Ashoke added Calmly…_

 _Ashoke (in calm voice): jub tak Tum is Ball ko Regret samjh rahy thy.. ye Stick mein Nahi Phanse kr Tumhein sirf Afsoos dy raha tha aur jahan Tum ny isy Guilt samjha wahan ye (stressed) Phanse gaya…_

 _Abhijeet really without any Word as He could not get a Hint that His Friend totally turn the Scenario…_

 _His Words are Clear, His intentions are Straight while His Statement is 100% Correct…_

 _He Friend started an Incident happening with Him like an Accident and now He Realized Him that the Accident which had happened with Him, still He was Not take it an Incident of His Life…_

 _Abhijeet still did not look at Him Straightly as He knew the One Liner only based on Truth and Only Truth…. Ashoke again…_

 _Ashoke (again Softly): Aaj pehli baar Tum ny Is ky baary mein Mujh sy Suna aur mehz kuch Lamhun mein ye Faisla tak dy daala kay ye Qatal Nahi ek Hadsa tha jis mein Main utna hee Bequsoor hun jitna ky Wo… tou Pichly 17 saal sy Tum Khud ye Nahi samjh payey ky jo Tumhary Sath hua tha, Wo bhi Ek Hadsa hee tha, jis mein Tum bhi utny hee Bequsoor thy jitna Tumhari Maa…._

 _Abhijeet still Quiets so Ashoke now Softly taken out that Stick from Abhijeet Fingers little Sweaty and Showed Him that Olive Ball and said…_

 _Ashoke: Guilt chahy jitna Bara ho ya Chota, Dil kay ander aisy hee Gara rehta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (slowly): pr, kya Mujhy Dukh bhi Nahi hona chahyey…?_

 _Ashoke (call out Waiter for Bill and Replied Abhijeet): aisy hee jesy Mujhy Dukh hy kay kaash Main us waqt 8 kay bajayey 18 saal ka hota, ya Chat ki Deewar bani hoti ya Hum Khail Nahi rahy hoty ya Maa Papa Ghar pr hoty…. (Waiter coming with Bill Payed by Ashoke and Standing either extending His Arm towards Abhijeet with) Guilt aur Regret Alug Alug Cheezein hain.. Un ko Alug Alug hee rehny do…_

 _Abhijeet look at His Palm and after Grabbing it Softly moving out with His Friend who gave Him a New Lesson to Remember Everything but just Changed the Aspect and then make it Memory…._

 _In Return Journey Abhijeet feels Himself Light… Yes, He feels the Burden Invisibly replaced from a Small Stone which gives Him Relaxment with Sooth and Pleasure…._

 _He did not Remember anything but when He was Crossing a Signal and saw Some Ladies Clutched their Kids Hands and Crossing Roads Spreads a Smile on His Lips rather gives Him a Cursing Pain…_

 _In these Few hours, He got that Lesson is Something Very Priceless things which Every People Learning from Every Minute of their Lives.. hmmm.. Hold it… as Some Remember it and Most Forgets makes a Difference.. a Big difference…_

 _The whole day was Same but He was Not such Tired even an Unknown Gloominess which always around His Persona Fortunately turned as a Protection Shield where He feels that How a Small Deviation in Vision makes a Terrible Disaster into Pleasurable Companionship where U always with Ur Love Ones although in Smile or in Pain…_

 _At Night, when He was lying on His Bed after Thinking the Previous Hours gives Deflection in His Perspective, got a SMS having **SORRY, ABHIJEET, AIK BAAT TOU BATANA HEE BHOOL GAYA…. WO.. HAAN… MERA KOI BHAI NAHI HY AUR THA… I M ONLY CHILD OF MY PARENTS… Regards ASHOKE…**_

 _Abhijeet Mouth turned as **O** shaped as He can't believe in that so make a Call in that Late hour on Urgent bases and when the Call Connects, Shout…_

 _Abhijeet (loud tone): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (started laughing with): Main nay socha, (teasingly) zara Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko bataya jaye ky Un sy Bary Bary Kalakar bhi is Dunya mein Maujud hain (sadly) bas Ghum tou ye hy ky Wo Medical mein aa gaye…_

 _Before Abhijeet say anything, Call Cuts while the Blank Screen, Blink after a second showing Him **TONGUE OUT** emoticon really gives Him a Soft Laugh, which turned in Shock as He reminds that Ashoke Younger Brother was Daya's College Friend and from that Reference, They come across to each one and now became Friends…_

 _He Immediately Dialed Ashoke number with Lots of Murmuring in Rage as He feels, Ashoke make Him Fool such Easily, Call connects and Angry Lion started as…_

 _Abhijeet: aby tou Rohit kaun hy.. haan…?_

 _Ashoke (smiley tone): hmm, Dimagh chal raha hy bhae…_

 _Abijeet (angry tone): Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke (Softly): acha kisi kay saamny kabhi Zikr Mut karna.. Rohit aur Daya kay Saamny bhi Nahi… (Abhijeet listens Carefully as find Seriousness in Ashoke tone who started again as) Abhijeet, Rohit Mera Real nahi Cousin Brother hay… Meri Mausi ka Beta…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm…_

 _Ashoke: basically, Mujhy bhi malum nahi tha kay Rohit Mera Real Bhai Nahi hay… abhi 2 saal Pehlay, Us ka Accident ho gaya tha tou Main nay Usy Blood diya, Match Nahi hua, Heart thi kay Ghar kay kisi Fard ka bhi nahi Match hua.. khair its Not a Big Deal.. Hum nay Blood kahein aur sy arrange kr liya… aisy hee baatun baatun mein Mery Colleagues nay isy Discuss kiya tou malum nahi Mujhy kya hua (with low tone) Main nay DNA Report Niklwa lii aur Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling His Quietness asked): tou Tum nay Apnay Baba sy poocha..?_

 _Ashoke: haan, Main nay aayii aur Baba, Dono ko poocha tou Mujhy pata chala… yaar main Us samy Borading mein tha.. Mery yahan Bhai ya Behan aany wala tha… magar Wo Lost ho gaya… Mausi aur Mausa, Maa ko dekhnay hee aa rahy thy… Rohit Us waqt paida hua tha.. shayed 1 Month ka… Raasty mein Un ki Car Bridachanak Tootny sy Gir gayii.. Rohit kesy bach gaya.. Bhagwaan jany… Mujhy Boarding mein yehi kaha gaya kay Mera Bhai hua hy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm…_

 _Ashoke (lovingly): aur wo Mera Bhai hee tou hay.. hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Bilkul…_

 _Ashoke: chalo Yaar, wesy phir koi Lesson liya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, **Deviation in Sight always shows a New Side** … _

_Ashoke: hmm, English…_

 _Abhijeet cuts Call in a bit either His Heart fills with Immense Happiness after having such Understandable Pals…!_


End file.
